Changeling
by LucyHanna111
Summary: The title says it all… but the changeling happens to Lucy and Natsu only… do review it is the only thing what I want...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey! I'm going to make another fanfic… and it's a NaLu one! Yehey!**

**The title says it all… but the changeling happens to Lucy and Natsu only… do review it is the only thing what I want.**

**Disclaimer: does not belong to me! I know.**

**Warning: Sucks at grammar… English is damn hard.**

**-"CHANGELING"-**

"uugo deru rasuchi borokania" Natsu chanted.

A bright light was seen in the stellar mage's 70,000 jewels apartment.

Natsu and Lucy blinked in unison then they looked at each other.

Their eyes widen in what they saw.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh.." Natsu shouted like a girl, pointing an accusing finger on Lucy with his right palm on his face and added "why is't there's another me?!"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked and added "why do you look like me?"

"Huh?" Natsu asked and walked towards the mirror then his eyes widen and gasp saying "don't tell me…."

"Tell you what?" Lucy asked walking towards Natsu and look in the mirror, her eyes widen and shouted pointing her index finger on the mirror "What the heck? I look like you, Luce!" then look at his body and added "and you look like me!"

Natsu (that is Lucy) eyes widen and said "it must be the same…"

"What's the same?" Lucy (who is Natsu) asked and added "I don't get it!" he said then crossed her arms in her (he's in Lucy so it's "her") chest.

He felt something soft.

"Wow! What is this soft thingy?" he asked holding "her" two soft thing in front of "her".

Lucy who is in Natsu squeal and blushed a thousand shade of red and runs to "her" and holds "her" two wrist with "his" palms and glares at "her" (while blushing madly) saying "dare to hold that again and I'll bring you to hell!"

Natsu who is in Lucy gulp and said stuttering "a-aye!"

Lucy who is in Natsu sighed in relief and let go of "her" wrist and said "better!"

Natsu who just thought that he looks scary when he's angry smiled proudly.

Lucy who is in Natsu notice him smile and asked "what are you smiling at?" "He" asked.

"She" grins and said "nothing!"

Lucy who is in Natsu continued and asked seriously "do you remember the changeling?"

Natsu who is in Lucy nodded and said "yes! It is the request paper we found when that old man will punish us going on an S-class mission, right?"

(Author's note: Lucy is Natsu and Natsu is Lucy)

Natsu nodded and said "yeah! This and that is the same!" he said holding the request paper that looks the same like the changeling last time.

"Then that is changeling?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded and closed his eyes while a vein pop out on his forehead and said "and that's why our mind and body changes!" and added with a frightening glare "and it's your entire fault!"

Lucy gulp and apologize "I'm sorry, but Levy can help us right?" she said.

Natsu sighed and nodded.

"Then let's go to the guild!" Lucy shouted with her right hand up on air.

Natsu can't help but smile and thought "this is not bad at all." And looked outside saying "yeah!"

**TBC...**

**Author's note:**

**I want to make like this cause changeling is one of my favorite episode, but I can't stand that Gray and Lucy changes so I made here, Natsu and Lucy changes body.**

**Review guys!**

**Thanks for reading, Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**I updated fast again! Hahahaha… *speechless* *zip my mouth***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warning: grammar sucks! Maybe story sucks too, I think!**

**~Chapter 2 of Changeling~**

A blond and a pink-haired mages are walking on the way to Fairy Tail Guild.

All eyes are on them, who won't be? They are walking weird.

Lucy who is Natsu is walking hands on the back of her head with a grin on her face and legs wide spread in walking (imagine Natsu walking, it's like that).

While Natsu who is Lucy is walking while her right hand on his face and walks like a girl.

Someone whispered "hey! That is the salamander and the stellar mage right?"

Someone whispered back "yeah! Why are they walking weirdly?"

Natsu who is Lucy heard them (because of Natsu's Heighten senses) glared at them and shouted "I'm not weird!"

Lucy who is Natsu looked at him saying "yes you are!"

Natsu glared at her, she gulps and stuttered "m… maybe not!" and smiled nervously.

Natsu sighed and hold her wrist saying "come on! Let's hurry up, I don't want to stay in this filthy body of yours!" that he earns a "hey!" from Lucy and continued running towards the Guild weirdly.

**~at the Guild~**

A blond haired stellar mage kicked the Guild door wide open with a grin and shouted "good morning!"

All eyes are on her mouth wide open and thought in unison "did she just kick the door?"

Erza stands up from her spot and walked towards her and asked "I thought you and Natsu are going on a mission?"

Lucy grins and shouted "I'AM NATSU!"

Then after that Natsu is seen entering the guild doors sighing.

That made Gray and Gajeel faint while the others jaw drop on the floor and thought in unison "HE JUST SIGHED!"

Erza looked at the two of them and said "don't tell me…"

Natsu who is Lucy nodded and said "I'm sorry to disappoint you! But yes it is!" while Lucy who is Natsu just grinned on her spot.

Then Erza continues and shouted "YOU'RE PLAYING A GAME!"

Everyone fall on the ground and shouted in unison "NO IT'S NOT!"

Erza is dumbfounded and said "isn't that a game you call changing-your-personality?"

Natsu who is Lucy face palmed and said "do you guys remember the changeling?" he asked.

Everyone nodded except for Lucy who runs to the bar who orders food immediately.

Natsu who saw this, dragged her out on the bar and gave a piercing glare and threaten her "if ever I got fat, I'll definitely kill you!"

Everyone sweat dropped while Happy just put his paw on his mouth trying to maintain his laugh and said "pfft… you're already fat Lucy!"

Everyone turn white and thought in unison "poor Happy!"

Natsu who is now Lucy is now covered in flames, raging of anger, and some dark aura is emitting from his back while cracking his knuckles and muttering something like "you just wasted your life, you damn cat!"

Happy gulped and said "Natsu's gonna kill me! Lucy heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" he whines flying towards Lucy.

Natsu again crack his knuckles and said "I'M LUCY, YOU DAMN CAT!"

Happy stops and looked at him covering his mouth with his paw and said "pfft… I never thought you like to be Lucy, Natsu!"

Another dark aura was seen on his back and saw Lucy glaring at him and she said "that's our secret Happy!" she pouted.

Everyone falls on the ground and thought "he wants to be Lucy?" while sweat dropping.

Natsu who is Lucy is now seen in ashes fading away.

Lucy who is Natsu covers her mouth and asked "did I just say that out loud?"

There you go Natsu who is Lucy came back to life then glare daggers at the two while cracking his knuckles and shouted "so you guys planned this out?"

Lucy and Happy hug each other and gulped and thought in unison "we're dead!" followed by Lucy's imagination "I can never see Igneel ever again!" then Happy "goodbye fish!"

**~moments later~**

Lucy is found on the bar sulking with Happy beside her (Natsu who is Lucy's punishment is just a one month not coming to her house and no food after the changeling deactivate).

Natsu continue in what his saying while Gray and Gajeel are just waking up from their slumber earlier.

"That idiot bring that request paper and when I came out of the bathroom I hear him muttering at something and the changeling activated!" he explained while pointing at Lucy then sighed.

Again the two is seen fainted on the floor hearing Natsu sighed.

Then he added "where is Levy-chan anyway?"

Mira answered "the team shadow gear is on a mission for 2 months!"

Natsu jaw drop and shouted "whaaaaaaaat?"

Erza spoke "don't you remember, changeling must be deactivated in 30 minutes if you want it to deactivate!" she stated straight face.

Natsu is now seen stone mouth wide open and shouted "noooooooooooooooooo…"

Mira smiled "it's been 2 hours isn't it?"

"Goodbye my beautiful life!" Natsu who is Lucy thought.

Then Mira added "but maybe Levy can help! Let's just wait for 2 months for them to return!" she said with a smile.

Natsu looked at her then grinned "maybe, right!" and thought "please Levy-chan come home immediately! And please help us return to normal!"

**TBC…**

**Author's note:**

**What will happen to the two months between them and will Levy help them deactivate the changeling? Find out sooooooooooooooooooooooon… hahaha**

**R and R minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the late update! Skip that… on with story!**

**Btw… for the one who review and asked if they'll be back to their real body… it'll be a secret! Hahaha… just stay tuned! Thanks for the review…**

**Disclaimer: owns nothing! Hiro-sama owns Fairy Tail.**

**Warning: grammar sucks!**

**~Chapter 3 of the Changeling~**

When Lucy and Natsu decided to wait for team shadow gear's return, Natsu who is Lucy also decided that Lucy, which is the salamander, will stay beside her or else maybe the salamander will do something that'll make her gorgeous body ugly.

"Luceeeeeeeeeeee…" whined by the blond hair girl sitting on the floor.

"What?" asked by the pink-haired man sitting on a chair holding a pen and trying to think of the next chapter about his novel.

"I'm hungry!" she whined.

Natsu winced when he thought that her gorgeous body will be full of food and have a nightmare of her having big belly.

Natsu stand up and looked down on her and said "Natsu, we girls need to be pretty… and for that we need to eat only small amount of food so that we won't get fat and be the laughing stuff of human being." He explained.

Lucy looked down and said "you are already pretty!" she whispered in a low tone that she can only hear, and then again she forgot that she is in his body who has 5 senses that is ten times stronger than humans.

Natsu who is Lucy blush a thousand shades of red and run to the bathroom saying "I'm going in the bathroom a minute!"

Lucy watched as he disappeared in the bathroom door, she then cupped her face with his right hand and said in a whisper "I always wanted to touch this." And smiled warmly, looking back at the bathroom door.

~meanwhile at Natsu who is Lucy~

"He didn't say that right?" he asked with a burning cheek.

He then touched his chest where his heart is located and hears his heart beating faster than normal.

He sighed and said "maybe he just wanted to say that because of food!"

~knock, knock~

"Luce?" the one who knock said and added "are you ok? What are you doing there?" she asked.

Natsu sighed and said "wait a minute!" and went to the door.

He opens it and saw herself grinning at her saying "I 'am really hungry! Can we eat now?" she asked.

Natsu sighed and said "I'll be the one feeding you, or else you might gulped down all the food and make me fat.

Lucy grinned wide and said "aye, sir!" while pumping her hands up in the air.

Natsu grinned and said "let's go then?"

~at the kitchen~

"What do you want to eat?" Natsu asked.

"Fire chicken!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Idiot!" Natsu shouted and added "that'll burn my tongue, you idiot!"

"Ehh? What will I eat then?" she asked.

Natsu thought for a minute then went to refrigerator and opening it getting a bottle of milk.

"Milk?" Lucy asked confused.

Natsu then went to one of the hanging cabinets and get some box of cereal.

"Cereal?" again Lucy asked.

He put the bottle of milk and a box of cereal in front of Lucy and went to take some bow and spoon, he walked back to Lucy and grab the box and pour some in the bowl then pour milk in it and said "ta-da… here's your food!" he said handing the cereal to Lucy.

Lucy's mouth wide open and shouted "you expect me to eat that? You're killing me!"

"No, am not!" he said and added "if you won't then I'll have you force to eat this!" Natsu said evilly but becomes shocked when he sees that she is opening her mouth and saying "ahh…"

Natsu remains shocked, but Lucy broke it when she said "what are you waiting for?" she asked.

He then grab the spoon and put some cereal in her mouth blushing wildly, he didn't looked at her maybe she will saw the shade of red on his face when he looked at her, but she didn't know that the girl who he is feeding is also blushing madly while munching the cereal.

**TBC…**

**Author's note:**

**No good, no good! Review please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Sorry for the long wait! By the way thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima has the rights!**

**Remember: I suck at Grammar!**

**ENJOY! Chapter 4 of Changeling**

After eating the cereal awkwardly the two is now found in the same position.

Natsu who is Lucy is trying to concentrate writing her novel, while Lucy who is Natsu is whining because the cereal isn't enough.

"Luceeeeeeeeeee..." Lucy pouted.

The pink-haired man groaned and said "What?"

"I'm still hungry!" she whined.

Natsu sighed and face her while glaring daggers saying "Natsu! For Mavis sake! I don't want to be fat!"

Lucy stifles a laugh and said "Pfft… you're already fat!"

A vein popped out on Natsu's forehead with flames light up on both his hands.

The blonde gulped and notice that his burning the novel he just wrote a while ago with the pen he's using.

"ahmm… L-Lucy?" she stuttered sweating bullets.

"I'm fat, eh?" he muttered while the flames are now engulfing his whole body.

Lucy backed away seeing the deadly aura his own body giving.

"ahmm… L-Lucy, calm down!" she said trying to calm him down.

"How will I calm down when you says the most horrible words to girls?" he asked glaring at her.

"Horrible?" she asked tilting her head "Fat is a horrible word?" she added.

Natsu cupped both his ears trying not to hear what he'd said, while shutting both his eyes "don't say that word! I'm not fat!"

Lucy laughed and said "but you're heavy!" that she earns a "hey!" from the pink-haired man.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

"You're not fat!" he said.

Natsu who heard this opens one eye and asked "really?"

The girl nodded and grinned putting both her hands on the back of her head.

Natsu sighed in relief.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're skinny!" she added.

Natsu twitched and shouted "I'M NOT FAT OR SKINNY!" he said glaring at the girl and sit back on the chair with a scowl on his face to continue his work but oh boy… the only thing he found is ashes and melted pen "WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted.

"ohh? I forgot to tell you, while you're mad at me a while ago, you're burning that paper and your pen."

Natsu face palmed and thought "can I survive this?"

"Luce?" Lucy asked.

Natsu sighed and said "Let's just sleep!"

The blonde nodded and run to the bed.

"ohh no, you won't! Sleep on the couch!" he said pointing to the couch.

Lucy just shook her head and yawn "don't wanna!" she said while crawling on her soft mattress.

Natsu sighed in defeat "arg… I'll sleep on the couch!" he said not making an argument because of tiredness.

Lucy stands up and holds him on the wrist and said "we can share the bed if you want!"

Natsu blushed but nodded.

~MORNING~

Natsu who is Lucy wakes up with a girl beside him who is hugging him on the waist tightly.

"ohh.. The changeling!" he muttered remembering yesterday's event.

He carefully lifted the girls arm for him to escape and to do his morning routine. He did it successfully and went to the bathroom immediately.

He closed the bathroom door behind and started stripping, but then he remember that he is a man and stop "How the hell am I going to take a bath?" he thought sweating.

~MOMENTS LATER~

Lucy who is Natsu just wakes up and looked around "Luce?" she asked groggily while rubbing her eyes.

Natsu walks out of the bathroom with a horrible look on his face, hair dripping wet (looks like someone did take a bath).

"ahh.. What happened?" she asked curiously.

Natsu looked at her with a face he used when he's horrified and yelled "I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE A BATH ANYMORE!"

Lucy sweat dropped.

~AT THE GUILD~

Natsu groaned while burying his head in his muscled arm.

"My, my… Nats- Errr Lucy, did something happen?" asked the white-haired bartender while wiping a glass of mug.

Natsu just groaned.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!" shouted by the celestial mage.

Again Natsu groaned.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYY!" the blonde 'again' shouted.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" he asked with deadly aura.

Everyone in the guild sweat dropped.

"Look at this 'Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee… NICOLAS!'" she chanted holding Plue's key.

Suddenly a white shaking puppy with carrot-like nose appeared "I did it! I did what you said, so can we go on a mission now?" she shouted with a wide grin on her face.

"WHAAA… how did you? Arggg… NO!" he retorted.

Lucy pouted and said "you said if I can summon a spirit you'll approved going on a mission!" Natsu sighed.

"NOT PLUE! Go summon Loki!" he said.

"What's the chant again?" she asked.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee… Leo!" he said.

"What key is't?" she asked trying to find the Lion spirit's key.

"The one with the lion's head." He said.

"Okay this one! 'Gate of the Leo, I open thee… Loki!'" she chanted.

Natsu groaned and shouted "GATE OF THE LION, YOU IDIOT!"

"Okay! 'Gate of the Lion, I open thee… you idiot!" she said.

Everyone in the Guild laugh, Natsu groaned "HE'S STUPID!" he yelled.

Suddenly the guild door's pride open revealing the ice alchemist and the iron dragon slayer shouting "NATSU! IT'S JUST A DREAM ISN'T IT?" they shouted in unison making everyone in the Guild go quiet.

"Huh?" Lucy who is Natsu asked.

"The sighing yesterday!" the half-naked man said.

"Sighing?" Natsu who is Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Flame-brain!" Gray replied.

"I didn't sigh yesterday, right?" Lucy who is Natsu answered.

"Not you, Bunny girl! The idiot salamander!" said the iron dragon slayer that earns a "hey!" from Lucy.

Lucy walked up to the two glaring daggers and shouted "I'M NOT IDIOT! WANNA GO?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"ahmm… Gray? Gajeel? You haven't heard?" Natsu asked.

"Heard? And did you just call us by names?" they both asked in unison raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I call you by your names because I'm Lucy! This idiot here found a request paper that looks like the Changeling and went to my apartment chanting the words and made us change bodies!" Natsu said and sigh.

"Hey! I'm not idiot!" Lucy said.

Natsu ignored her and just continue "We're waiting for Team Shadow gear's return so Levy-chan can help us!"

Lucy sulk and muttered "I'm not idiot!"

"YOU ARE!" Natsu shouted making everyone sweat dropped.

"So? You're telling us that you, Natsu is Lucy and she who is Lucy is Natsu?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded and sighed.

They both sighed in relief and thought "I thought it's the end of the world!"

"LUCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Let's go on a job!" Lucy who is now done sulking shouted.

Natsu groaned and said "You haven't summoned Loki, yet!"

"Okay!" Lucy took a deep breath and chanted "Gate of the Lion, I open thee… Leo!"

Suddenly the orange-haired spirit came out saying "You miss me, Princess?"

Lucy who is Natsu has a scowl on her face and said "Don't call me Princess! Stupid cat! And get your filthy hands off of me!"

Loki's eyes is now the shaped of dinner plates and shouted "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU LUCY?"

"I'M NATSU! YOU PERVY CAT!" Lucy retorted.

"Huh?" Loki asked tilting his head to the right.

"I'm Lucy, Loki!" said Natsu.

Loki mouth agape and shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Lucy, I did it! Let's go on a job!" Lucy said with wide grin.

Natsu sighed and nodded.

Suddenly Loki asked the most embarrassing question ever "Lucy, How did you take a bath?"

Natsu blushed a thousand shades of red and covered his ears and shouted "I DON'T WANNA TAKE A BATH ANYMORE!"

"LET'S GO ON A MISSION!" Lucy shouted.

Everyone sweat dropped and thought "Poor Lucy!" while a certain spirit is now seen in a white piece of paper that fell down on the floor.

"HAPPY, ERZA, GRAY, WENDY, CARLA! Let's go! I already picked one!" Lucy shouted who is dragging a red Natsu.

"Can I keep up in two months?" Natsu who is Lucy thought.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading… I hope you like it! ;D cause I don't like it! :'(**

**This is the longest chapter, because I haven't updated in maybe 2 months, I guess? I'm sorry! **

**PUNISHMENT?**

**Remember I hate English!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWW plz! And do I need to be punished?(I sound like Virgo!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey'a! LucyHanna111 is on the building! Sorry for the late update! And thanks for the reviews! XD**

**So here ya go! CHAPTER 5 of the Changeling!**

**I do not own FAIRY TAIL! I'm just a fan! A very veeeeeeeeery big fan! :P**

**ENJOOOOOOOOOOY!**

Now the team is on the train to go on a mission Lucy choose. After convincing Lucy who is Natsu to ride on the train they immediately entered the train for Lucy not to run away… but ohh boy, why it is Natsu who is Lucy is the one having motion sickness while Lucy who is Natsu is smiling widely and enjoying the train ride.

"W-wh-why?" Natsu who is Lucy asked trying not to throw up.

Lucy grinned and said "Maybe because I have a motion sickness!"

"I-I do-don't ca-care abo-about tha-that! I-I'm as-asking wh-why I-I am t-the o-ne hav-having mo-motion s-sick-ness!" he said with a color green face.

"Because I am a Dragon Slayer!" said Lucy proudly.

Natsu groaned.

Lucy grinned and patted her lap and said "Lay your head!"

Natsu groaned but immediately went to her side and laid his head on her lap that got a "dowekteruuuu!" from Happy with his paw in front of his mouth.

Lucy smiled and tangled her fingers to his pink hair and started brushing his hair using her fingers, which made Natsu relax on her lap.

Lucy leaned down on his ear that made everyone shocked, they thought she's going to kiss him on the cheek but she just whispered something.

Natsu immediately bolted up and tried to glare at his former body but then he immediately fell down on her lap because of the stupid sickness.

Lucy smirked. The others are confused.

"Ahmm… Lu-Err Natsu-san? What did you whisper to Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

Lucy looked at them and said "Oh? That…" she paused then smirked and looked down at the poor dragon slayer on her lap.

The group looked confused and asked "what did he-err she whisper?" all of them thought.

"What did you whisper Natsu?" asked Erza sternly.

Lucy looked at her then grinned and said "Serves her right!"

"Huh?" they asked in unison.

Lucy grinned and said "'Serves her right' is what I said!"

"Why?" all of them asked in unison.

"Because she's the one having the sickness now!" Lucy said still grinning.

"Did she do something to you?" Gray asked confused.

Lucy shook her head "Nope!"

They all sweat dropped while Natsu just groaned.

"Never mind that! What is the mission anyway?" Erza asked.

"Ohh? That! It's just hunting monster!" Lucy said shrugging like it's a just simple mission she always does while still combing her former hair.

"W-what kind of m-monster, Natsu-san?" asked a shivering Wendy with Carla on her arms.

Lucy looked at her then grinned widely and said "The request paper said 'the monster can be as strong as the 10 wizard saints' this is gonna be exciting! I'm gonna burn them to crisp! I'm all fired up!" she said standing up, hands fisted in the air with eyes burning with fire while the Dragon Slayer on her lap fell groaning (poor Lucy) that earns a stifled laugh from a certain blue exceed.

"Idiot! You're Lucy now!" said the half naked man who got a smack on the head by the scarlet haired demon because of the unconsciously stripping.

"Yeah? Speaking of Lucy! Why the hell she uses tiny shorts and these shoes are hard to walk on!" Lucy said stomping her feet while Wendy is casting her Troia to Natsu on the ground while saying "sorry!" a hundred times for forgetting to cast it earlier and receiving a small groan from the Salamander.

"It's a skirt and combat boots, idiot!" said Natsu standing up still recovering from his sickness.

"I don't care! Why are you wearing something like this anyway?" asked Lucy annoyed while stretching the skirt lower to cover her thighs.

"That's the way I dress, idiot!" said Natsu sitting up.

~LUCY's (who is Natsu) POV~

"The way you dress?" I asked annoyed.

What's up with this stupid dresses Lucy wear? It always attracts perverted assholes… gaaahhh. When I get home I'll used some pants and…. Yes, yes, yes! I know! I got a perfect plan! Gihee… hey? that's Gajeel's laugh.

"What's up with my attire?" asked Lucy annoyed who is in my body using my awesome voice. Hah! Don't you know? I got an awesome voice that can make all animals scream in the forest, you can ask Happy, he also knows. I always sang when I cook and take a bath even though I only bathed twice a week but who cares I'm not smelly anyway.

"It's tiny!" I replied also annoyed, who wouldn't? This attire like what she said is so revealing! You know conscience I think I'm so fired up talking to you today! And what the heck is conscience?

"That's not tiny! It's just sexy!" My voice again replied.

Sexy? She's kidding right? This is what you call sexy? I thought sexy is what sexy girls only wears, but Lucy and sexy don't match, really! I'm telling the truth conscience and conscience why don't you talk? You're too silent. I really am getting crazy here alone, in my head.

"Pfft…" the only word got out of my head, the only word that try to stifles my laughter. Really, that is so funny, don't you think conscience?

"What's funny?" asked a glaring me towards me.

"You're sexy?" I asked still trying to stifle my laughs.

"Why you…" my former body said glaring, then the train stopped… wait we're here!

"WE"RE HERE!" I shouted running outside the train like a child who just got an ice cream from my mommy. Anyway I don't have any mommy and I hate ice cream that reminds me of a certain stupid stripper but I can be a child somehow and I want Lucy to be my mom.

"Wait, Natsu!" my body said running towards me with the Demon, Stripper and Wendy of course with the two exceeds following behind.

"Hurry up! I'm all so fired up kicking some monsters asses!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air. Hah! I'm gonna burn some monsters asses and maybe some kicks but I'll burn them all.

"Aye, sir!" replied by my best buddy ever.

I saw the Stripper smirk at me then I glared at him and asked growling "What?"

"Did you forget, Lucy?" he asked emphasizing Lucy's name.

Wait Lucy? Oh how I love my body back! I groaned remembering I can't use my own magic. Why does my life would suck? I looked at them all having smirks on their faces except for Wendy (Who smiled politely) and Carla (Who hmmped and crossed her arms or paws?). Again I groaned. Even Happy my best bud betrayed me. You traitor!

CONSCIENCE! HELP ME!

**TBC…**

**How do you like it? Or hate it?**

**REVIEW! Please? Btw I hate English! Another btw who can guess what's Natsu's perfect plan? Gihee… hey that's Gajeel's laugh!**

**LucyHanna111 signing out!**


End file.
